In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus to suction in foreign materials on the floor with a suction force generated by a fan motor to thereby perform cleaning.
Vacuum cleaners can be classified into a general vacuum cleaner including a handle to enable a user to move the vacuum cleaner to suction in foreign materials on the floor, thereby cleaning the floor, and a robot cleaner which travels on an area to be cleaned according to a predetermined program instead of a user's manipulation to suction in foreign materials on the floor, thereby cleaning the floor.
A vacuum cleaner includes a brush installed in a suction opening to which a suction force of a fan motor is applied, and sweeps up foreign materials on the floor when the brush rotates to thereby easily suction in the foreign materials on the floor through the suction opening.
Since the brush rotates, hair-like foreign materials, such as stands of hair or fur, are inevitably wound around the brush.
Accordingly, a user should clean the brush periodically in order to remove hair-like foreign materials.